


Dancing Lessons by kaname

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has Crowley wrapped around his little finger. Includes a link to a song clip via Wikipedia. You'll need to have an ogg codec installed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons by kaname

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Dancing Lessons](viewstory.php?sid=221) by [kaname](viewuser.php?uid=47)  


  
Summary: Aziraphale has Crowley wrapped around his little finger. Includes a link to a song clip via Wikipedia. You'll need to have an ogg codec installed though.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 124 Read: 163  
Published: 06 Jan 2006 Updated: 06 Jan 2006 

N/A by kaname

Aziraphale sat behind the counter of his dust infested bookshop, eyes closed, and hummed quite merrily along to the smooth caramel voice wafting rhythmically out of the antique gramophone.

_[We meet, and the angels sing](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/c/c4/And_The_Angels_Sing.ogg) . . ._

"...the sourest song I've ever heard," hissed a voice from the doorway; the stylus faltered; the music scratched into silence. It was not happy.

The angel looked up and smiled sympathetically. "Really, my dear, it won't be _that_ bad. You know there's no one else I'd rather do it with."

Crowley sulked, wondering how he had ever agreed to be the angel's new skip-jiving partner.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=221>  



End file.
